<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the art of humanly figures by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533129">the art of humanly figures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Curses, Dark Academia, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a murder, Dream, Sapnap, and George are all put on the case to figure out the culprit. The case is  all  going  fine  until  the  evidence  points  directly  to  George,  but Dream couldn’t bring himself to take that evidence to light. </p><p>So the case begins to fall cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound &amp; SapNap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the art of humanly figures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! So this fic deals with murder, while it’s not explicit it is mentioned quite a lot throughout the fic. I would also like to say that suicide is talked about multiple times throughout the fic, but it is not a major part of it and does not go full in depth to it. Bullying is also a small factor that is mentioned more towards the middle and end of this fic. Please stay safe.</p><p>While the general theme of the fic is pretty dark, there is some happy and loving scenes. Dream and George are also implied in this as well.</p><p>Keep in mind, George and Dream have no problem with shipping and the romance aspect of them isn’t a major part of this fic but I had just added it for the fun of it. So please enjoy this fic to its full.</p><p>Another thing, please do not shove this fic, or any fic for that matter in the faces of cc’s. This is extremely important and there is a line between what is appropriate and what’s not appropriate, and sending fics to cc’s is disrespectful to not only the cc’s but the author of the fic. So please don’t do that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream joined the academy when he was only 13. His parents had noticed his incredible academic skills and wanted him to excel the best he could possibly do, so on his thirteenth birthday, they had sent in an application for him to be a part of the Florence Academy for Gifted Children. At first, Dream had been a little reluctant to join the academy because he really just wanted to be treated as a normal child despite his gifted abilities. But his parents were insistent that it wasn’t anything that would throw him into too many difficulties or not allow him to be a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his first day there, he was welcomed by the dean, who he found out his name was Dr. Howard. He was a stocky and kind older man who had a lot of patience. Dream wasn’t the most polite child, he was a little mischievous and got himself into trouble by messing with other students and pranking the teachers. Despite all of it, Dr. Howard was still kind and gave him the benefit of the doubt he’d just grow out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To an extent he did, but he was still a problem child. On his fifteenth birthday, he had finally met the new kid everyone was talking about. His name was Nick, but he introduced himself to everyone as Sapnap. At first, Dream had thought it was a silly nickname, but he also went by a nickname so he grew into thinking it was actually pretty cool he was like him in some ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Nick, but you can call me Sapnap,” he smiles, “It’s pandas backward. My parents would call me a panda when I was younger because I always loved the animal. So I just put my own little twist to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tilts his head, “I knew your name already, but incase you don’t know mine, I’m Clay, but everyone calls me Dream. There’s no major significance to the nickname I just think it’s cool. How old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thirteen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fifteen, but hey, I think we can be great friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what started it all, they grew significantly close and caused the utmost chaos together whilst maintaining the highest grades in the academy. There wasn’t much punishment that the professors or dean could do to them because while they were problem causers, they still were the top students in the grade. They had always been competitive with who can do better as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, Sapnap had passed him and Dream complained about it for months. It wasn’t in malice, just something Sapnap held over his head for the longest time possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were two peas in a pod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, by the time Dream was 19 and Sapnap was 17, a new boy had arrived. Both of them expected it to be some kid again, but rumor had it that the boy was actually 22, and joined the academy late to escape a past that he wouldn’t tell anyone about. Dream didn’t even know how they found out about it either, because from what he collected this new kid wouldn’t even utter a word to the teachers, only talking to Dr. Howard. Hell, he didn’t even know the guy’s name but in a way, he riled Dream up. Sapnap and he both made their way to the courtyard, hiding behind a hedge to see if the new guy had made his way there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they both saw him, Sapnap had immediately questioned if this guy was actually 22 and not 16 or something. His figure was knobby and thin, he seemed to be shorter and his skin was very pale. Dream huffed, “This guy looks pretentious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know him yet, don’t judge someone you’ve never met, idiot,” Sapnap retaliates, “He dresses like a nerd though. He dressed so nerdily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re wearing the same thing as him,” Dream nudges, “But whatever. He looks rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t ‘look’ rude,” Sapnap fires back again, “We’ll just have to see how it goes with him around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new guy turns towards a different building, and Dream laughs a little, “This guy is wearing sunglasses during a cloudy day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” Sapnap hums, “Anyways. I’m starved, let’s get something to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream really hated this new guy. It peeved him that this guy was already so close to passing him in all of his classes, and coming closer and closer to the top student. He also found out his name was George. The guy was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>British</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dream found him even more stuck up then. Not only did this guy come from nowhere, he had not spoken a word to any of the other students and would stick after class to ask the teachers questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I think you’re really in over your head on this one,” Sapnap laughed, “We’ve never talked to him nor even made an attempt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on their way to see the final scores, which would be posted across the student recognition board. It was a board for the top ten students, and Dream already had confidence he’d be number one like he always was. And Sapnap number two, because it was just the way things worked out for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of students had crowed the board already, mindless chatter about. When Dream had arrived everyone looked back at him and cleared the way. It wasn’t anything unusual. Dream fixed his blazer and walked up to the board, presses a finger on the paper, then takes it off quickly as if it burned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>George Davidson is number one!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension in the room could break a glass, and Dream swings around to face Sapnap, only to see George walking up while fixing his books, paying no mind to anyone around him. Dream brushes past Sapnap and smacks George’s books out of his hand, making George practically jump out of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” Dream cuts him off and pushes him against the locker, his eyes angry and boring down into George’s stupid sunglasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you even?” Dream spits, “You come from nowhere, don’t say shit to anyone here, have the audacity to join this academy later on when a lot of us worked our asses off here and got our earned spots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t wanna start anything, so if you could just let me be, that would be great,” George tries to free himself from Dream’s grip on his collar, but to no avail Dream only holds him tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a prick,” Dream mocks, “What, how’d you get the top spot? Are you sleeping with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes widen, “What the hell is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response comes from Dream, only a firm punch to George’s glasses. They crumble and George immediately flies a hand to his eyes and covers them, “Let me go, you fucking asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Dreams head snaps to the sound of the dean’s voice, dropped George immediately, and watches as he crumbles to the ground, “My office. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both walk into the office, George’s head hung low and Dream with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dean takes in a deep breath, “This school is for the highest of people, people who have phenomenal academic abilities and are supposed to be kind, collected, and scholarly people. I don’t want to do this, as you have both shown you’re our best students. But fighting on school property is simply disgraceful, so both of you will be serving detention and will be getting zeros on your recent finals,” Dr. Howard says, “There is much more worthy students of number one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George doesn’t raise his head, “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snaps his head to him, “Sir with all due respect, I don’t think zeros are necessary. Can’t we just do community service for the school or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Clay, but fighting is not tolerated at all in this school, I am well aware of your abilities and know that these zeros won’t have a terrible effect on your work. However, it will be a little more difficult for George to raise them as he is still new to this school,” Dr. Howard fixes his glasses, “Now go on. It’s after school hours, so your detention will be starting soon. It will be in the gym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream storms out of the room and Dr. Howard calls for George to wait a moment. Being sneaky, Dream waits by the door to hear what the dean has to say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I’m sorry, this won’t happen again,” George says, “I really am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, George, but we can’t change the past with a sorry,” Dr. Howard says, “I expected more from you, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream feels a little guilty, George didn’t even fight back but was still being punished the same as him. Guilt twists in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I won’t feel bad for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a new pair of glasses, George, I’m sorry yours broke,” the dean says, “Now go along, off to your detention okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing himself away from the door, he jogs a little down the hallway so it doesn’t look like he was eavesdropping. Dream reaches the gym before George does, so he sits near the top of the bleachers and rests his eyes. When the door to the gym opens, he looks down at George’s figure stalking closer to the bottom of the bleachers. His head is down and Dream thinks he looks… sad almost. Maybe he feels a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad. George hadn’t even fought back or hit him, but he still took the punishment when he easily could’ve said something about it to the dean. Maybe Dream should’ve as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees George pull out a note book that has endless pages of writing, it’s in neat cursive and Dream can barely even make out what any of it says. Squinting, he can see George write something in neat, plain handwriting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Academy isn’t looking too good for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream knows that it is probably his fault. He also wants to know why George didn’t just expose him and say he started the fight, and why he wore glasses all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, shortie,” Dream calls, and George turns to look at him, “What’s with the glasses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George thinks for a moment, then shakes his head, “What’s it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna know why you’re wearing those all the time, like it’s not even sunny right now?” Dream scoots down the bleachers to get close to him, stopping right behind him, “Also let me see your eye. I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sighs, “I get frequent migraines, light can be a huge trigger for them so I just wear them to prevent them. But I’m starting to think that you’re going to be another one, so maybe I should get earbuds to block your voice out,” he laughs, “I’m only joking. And it’s fine. I get it, I don’t really want to be at this academy but this is where they send ‘gifted’ children. I’m not even a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got here when I was 13, my parents enrolled me once they found out I was some kind of child genius,” Dream says, “Sorry for breaking your glasses, I didn’t know that they were that important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” George turns to look at him. Dream can see the bruise slightly behind the glasses, it’s blue and purplish, and Dream frowns at it. George laughs, “Why are you staring at me like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just looking at that killer shiner I did on ya,” Dream winces a little, “I’m really sorry. And take that seriously, I never am one to apologize. So, you know I’m truly sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George presses his lips into a thin line, “You’re forgiven, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream grins, “Sweet. Um, maybe we can my friends or something. I judged too quick and get jealous when my success is brought down. But you’re obviously way more intelligent than me and I should just accept that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talk a little more. Dream gets to know George a little more and George about him. It feels strange talking about these things when it’s not Sapnap. Because it had always been them two, the two peas in a pod. Best friends for almost five years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the detention, the two go their separate ways and Dream makes a beeline to the deans office. He explains everything that happened and tells him George shouldn’t be punished, and thankfully the dean accepts his honesty and puts George’s final scores back into the system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, George texts him with a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>George</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What on earth did you do? Why are my test scores back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when two peas, became three peas in a pod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years down the line, Dream is sitting in the library with George and Sapnap, he’s flipping through the pages, quite bored as it had to of been hours since they started studying. George is writing in his journal. In the years they’ve been friends, no one ever knew what he wrote in there. It was a secret to almost everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighs, obviously bored, “Do you guys wanna get something to eat? I’m starved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry, idiot,” George closes his journal and hits Sapnap across the head with it, making Sapnap pout and hold his head, “Anyways. I need to get going, I have something to do so you guys can go on without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure, Georgie?” Dream smiles, “I’ll pay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rolls his eyes, “Don’t try to woo me, I have important things to finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More important than your dear friends,” Sapnap complains, “You never come with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys just choose the worst times to go out, not my fault,” George replies, “Anyways, catch you both later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you George,” Dream sighs. He watches as George’s figure retreats, watching with a blank look on his face, “What does he do that is that important?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like a kicked puppy, don’t be too sad, Georgie will come back,” Sapnap smiles, “Come on big guy, let’s get us some burgers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while after they arrive back at the academy, there is what looks to be hundreds of reporters and police cars surrouding it. Tightening his blazer, Dream walks up to a bystander, a little bit of anxiety settling in, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some student was found poisoned in the bathroom, they think it’s a murder, but some are saying that it was a suicide,” she says, “You go to school here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do they know his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“William Samuel, something like that, you know the kid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream is quite taken aback, while William wasn’t top of the class he was a hardworking student. He was also on the lacrosse team, vice president of the student council, and maybe he wasn’t the nicest guy out there, he was a little bit of an asshole… but suicide didn’t seem right. Sapnap and him share a look, before pushing their way to the front of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Howard is standing there with George, waving them over. He looks frazzled almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you two are,” he says, “I need you three to do me a favor. Since you are the top students, I am putting this on you and need to you to do something for me,” Dr. Howard looks between the three of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Howard?” Dream says, “Does this have to do with William?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you guys to figure out who killed him, I know this wasn’t a suicide, people are starting to ask questions,” Dr. Howard watches as they all look at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks frigid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” George asks, “What about the investigators?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They ruled it a suicide already,” Dr. Howard said, “So please don’t let me down on this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dean walks away, and Dream about explodes, “Why do we have to do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he said we’re his best students, so, maybe that’s why?” Sapnap shrugs, “Either way, I think it’d be interesting to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it was just a suicide in the end?” George says, “What then, we lose all this time dealing with it when we could be using that time to study.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really need a break from studying, George, you always have your head in a book, so why not just do this for the dean? He wants answers, besides even if William was an asshole no one deserves to die,” Sapnap says, “If I were killed, I’d want them to figure out who killed me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stares at Sapnap for a moment more and then just sighs, “Fine. Where do we even begin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably the bathroom,” Dream suggests, “Hey, by the way George, new sunglasses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, thanks for noticing,” George nods, “Well, let’s go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bathroom has police tap around the door frame, so the duck underneath it and look around, “So this is where it happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods, “Right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He points to the middle of the bathroom, there is no signs of any blood, so he most likely had to have just collapsed onto the ground. Dream steps in a little further while George and Sapnap talk over something. Something catches his eye though, and it’s a tiny little broken piece of tinted plastic. Dream raises an eyebrow and looks it over, then decides that he will just show it to them when they go back to one of their rooms to discuss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap walks to the wall, “Has this wall always been cracked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, possibly, it’s not like it’s made of tile so wooden walls always break,” Dream says, “But let’s not rule that out. There could’ve been a fight put up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George clears his throat, “I’m pretty sure it’s always been cracked, I use this bathroom often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looks behind him at George, “You found him right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” George says, “I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see anyone leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you questioned by the police?” Sapnap chips in, “I imagine that you would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was, but Dr. Howard backed me up, I was at his office,” George replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nods and then straightens up, “Hey George, you have that DNA kit in your room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think so,” George nods, “We can… We can go now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head out to George’s dorm. George strays behind them however, typing stuff on his phone— Dream assumes it could be about the investigation. But George is always writing random things in his notes app when he doesn’t have his journal. He didn’t allow either of them to read it either, and it’s a common discussion about it with Sapnap. Whenever they bring it up as well it’s a whole ordeal on how it’s not important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the door, George accidentally bumps into Dreams back and drops his phone, “Shit, sorry Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Dream goes to pick the phone up, but George beats him to it. Their hands momentarily touch and George pulls away with a flushed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” George apologizes again, “Um, let’s get inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His room is pretty messy. Normally George isn’t the most organized person, but never this bad. There’s photos scattered around, most from when he was a teenager or child. Some of them Dream has never seen before, but even in the photos he was always wearing sunglasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except one. It was him as a child, he looked to be in a school of some sort his eyes are soft. His freckles are also way more prominent than they are now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw George,” Dream smiles, “You're such a cutie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks at the photo Dream is holding, “Oh. That was before I had to start wearing my glasses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before your migraines?” Dream said, “Man, how long have you been wearing them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably since I was five?” George said, “A lot happened, I don’t remember exactly when.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sets the photo down and sits on George’s bed. He feels the broken plastic in his pocket, but his gut is telling him to not say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Dream gets up and locks himself in George’s bathroom. He takes the piece of plastic and looks at it closely. There was no explanation to where this could’ve come from unless someone else was in the bathroom with him, and he knew that William didn’t ever wear glasses or sunglasses for that matter. In fact, no one really used that bathroom either as it was older and further away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels stumped. If it was a murder, what would the intent even be? How would anyone get their hands on poison, especially someone who wanted to poison themselves to commit suicide. It didn’t seem like they’d go so far to inject themselves with poison and do it in a bathroom of all places. Dream is about to leave, but something catches his eye in the trash can that’s in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream picks it up, looking it over. It’s broken sunglasses. His heart stops beating for a moment, looking at the door with realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. It couldn’t have been George. He’d never do something like this, there is no way that he’d kill someone— especially with poison. This is a coincidence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether or not it is, he shoves the glasses into his pocket and fixes himself in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This cannot be true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he exits, he sees that George and Sapnap had left the room and he’s all alone in it. Dream pulls out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sapnap</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are heading to ask students about this and if anyone saw him before his death. Meet us in the courtyard?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream just responds with a simple, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then gets ready to leave. However, his mind races before he can even open the door. He turns around and looks at the room, seeing George’s journal sitting in the open on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t read it, that’s a huge invasion of privacy. But… Dream persists and picks up the journal and opens it to the first page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>May 19th, 2010</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The migraines have gotten worse. My mother is stupid for not allowing me to leave the house. It’s dangerous, but I don’t know why. What does she know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>June 4th, 2010</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is this boy. He follows me places, he says he can help me. I told my mom and she was excited… for what reason? But when I went to find him… it was like he never existed in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams brows furrow, then flips the pages a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>November 1st, 2014</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t mean to do it. No one told me. How was I supposed to know? How can I hide something as painful as this? A gaze… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what looks to be water damage covers the rest of the page. Dream can feel his brain turn with millions of thoughts, everything seems so strange to him. What his mother was hiding, what ‘a gaze’ meant to George. He flips it more and lands on more recent ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>October 15th, 2017</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was kicked from the academy. They don’t understand. I can’t look at the light. It hurts to pursue, but mother would’ve wanted me to continue. I’m starting to think I don’t belong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 23rd, 2018</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New academy. I have never been so scared before. It’s for gifted children, but what can a gifted child do that would equal to me? This place is huge. So many people, none of them seem to know how to look away. Is it so weird? The boy who can’t look into the light? The boy who can’t meet someone else’s gaze?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he sees it. The day his jealousy got the best of him, the day he almost ruined George’s life two years ago. A day that follows him and creeps up on him. It never seems to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>April 10th, 2018</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Academy isn’t looking good for me. There's this boy. He’s weird. Tall and lanky. Has a strange name and a strange attitude. I feel drawn to him, I suppose he’s not that bad. But his aura is trusting, calm almost, but where do I draw the line between trust and yearning?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yearning for someone who trusts me, maybe even cares.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream slaps the journal shut and places it back in the spot it was before. He feels like an awful person for reading George’s private journal. The thing he never let anyone read no matter how close they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now his mind races. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where do I draw the line between trust and yearning? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream runs over that line a million times. There’s so much it could mean, but his brain feels fried with any conclusion he comes to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all of that he’s taken in, nothing makes sense with George anymore than before. He’s come to the realization that George’s migraines are possibly more than just migraines, possibly something more than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it makes no sense. George is a suspect to the murder of William Samuel. Only Dream knows that George is a suspect. Not Dr. Howard, not Sapnap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing in him, however, that can tell another soul what he knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap is whipping a ball at his wall annoyed, frustrated with the lack of evidence he was given. He finally lets it bounce off behind him and land somewhere in the room, falling onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can usually figure these things out, I always am a step ahead but right now it feels like I’m ten steps behind,” Sapnap looks at George who is on his bed, toying with his phone, while Dream reads up on Williams academic history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap, you can’t always know one hundred percent of the time when something is going on,” Dream laughs, “It’s fine, dude. We’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you gotten anything? Like has his academic history shown any decline in grades?” Sapnap asks, standing up to look over Dream’s shoulder, “I’m sure if it was a suicide his grades would be lacking somewhat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shakes his head, “Not at all. Like his grades were steady and he was doing well in all of his classes,” closing the book, he hands it off to Sapnap, “Take a look for yourself, nothing at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, this is bullshit,” Sapnap frowns, “I’m convinced this is a punishment for something. Have we done anything recently that would make Dr. Howard mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Dream said, “If that was the case George wouldn’t be involved. He’s Dr. Howard’s perfect student.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Stop talking about me, I’m literally in the same room as you,” George whined, “And no. Sapnap you’re going into forensic science and Dream, you literally took four different criminal investigation courses. Of course he’d put you two on the case. Me? No idea why, I’m not into that kind of stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re the little golden boy who loves math and computer technology shit,” Sapnap teases, “Maybe it’s because he knows you’re our common grounder, always getting us out of shit and making sure we’re not fucking around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, but that makes me seem lame, and I don’t always prevent you from doing your weird shenanigans, half the time I like to see you two be doofuses and get in trouble,” George retaliates, “I am plenty enough a bad influence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what? Getting a 94% instead of 100%?” Dream laughed, “We know you’re not a softie, but by no means are you like, a trouble maker, you’re simply just George who likes to bully us and smack our heads when we call you short.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not short!” George says, “Sapnap isn’t even that much taller than me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two inches is two inches!” Sapnap jumps onto his bed and grabs George, manhandling him and giving him a noogie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George yells at him, “You’re so annoying, I literally hate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream joins the dog pile and hugs them, “Hey, let’s settle down!” he laughs, hugging the two of them, “You’re both such idiots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap started it, how am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>the idiot,” George groans, “Sapnap is the biggest idiot I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, just say you love me, Gogy,” Sapnap smiles, using a nickname that he pulled from nowhere once, “Gogy, Gogy, my Gogy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop using that stupid nickname!” George whines, “You guys are actually crushing my ribs, get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he drags out as if it would give more effect, but Dream and Sapnap just laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their chaos is interrupted by a knock on the door, so Dream hops of and jogs to the door. Sapnap and George are still play wrestling and Dream snaps at them to calm down. When he opens the door, it’s Dr. Howard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello boys, a few professors William had are up for speaking if you’d like to talk to them,” he says, then peers past them, “Not to interrupt your playtime or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighs, “Don’t mind them. They’re just idiots.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Howard laughs, “I get it, I was young once. But once you’ve collected yourself Professor Nancy is all ears and talks for you three.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dr. Howard,” Dream salutes, “Will do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves and Dream shuts the door, “Alright, up! Up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both get up, elbowing each other as they walk to Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Dream does is simply laugh and throw his arms over their shoulders, “Alright boys, we’ve got an investigation to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them head to Professor Nancy’s room, is not painfully far but Sapnap just about complains the entire way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they enter, Sapnap is immediately back to serious mode and greets the Professor kindly, sitting on one of the chairs that she provided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m sure you’ve been told by the dean that I wanted to talk to you boys,” she smiles, “I don’t have much but I think it’s something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell,” Dream urges, “We’ve gotten a cold case so far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My class is a chemistry course, meaning that we deal with poisonous chemicals all the time. This wasn’t completely recent, but we did find that William had stolen a few things of poison from the lab,” she says, “They couldn’t determine the poison that was used when he passed, but maybe he had some that he kept that he could’ve used.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he could’ve used the poison from one of your labs?” Dream said, “Did he ever confess any plans he had with them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t know, all I know is that he’s not the nicest kid,” she sighs, then looks at George, “However, there is something I’d also like to say involving George and William.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks up from his hands and tenses, “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve constantly found papers all around that involved something with you from his notebook, it was never kind things either,” she hummed, “Was he bullying you, George?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-That’s crazy…” George stuttered, “I… I barely talked to the guy. Sure he wasn’t the nicest to me, but I still don’t think that counts as bullying. Why is this important?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Nancy looks down, “I just wanted to check in on you. You have always been a quiet kid, and I know that bullying affects people a lot. I just don’t want you going down the same path, possibly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, oh, no I’d— I’d never, I've grown past these types of things in my life, I don’t consider it ever and never will,” George smiles weakly, “Thank you for the concern though, I promise that I’m doing fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you need anything I’m here,” she smiles sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looks to George. He’s doing the thing with his hands that he does when he’s nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve grown past? Has he thought of these things before? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap seems to share the same concern throughout the rest of the meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as helpful as they hoped, but at least they had something to go off of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey George, why didn’t you tell us William was bothering you?” Sapnap asks as soon as they leave, “We would’ve helped you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t anything major, just teasing I guess,” George brushed it off, “It’s fine, don’t even worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn’t help but worry about it, but he didn’t press any further. If George wanted them to do something, he would’ve come to them for help. But he didn’t, so it wasn’t that much. It still irked him that he didn’t know anything about this however. Dream trails behind with George, and wraps an arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of my best friends, you know that right?” Dream said, “And you can tell me anything. I’d never judge you for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” George said, “But really, it’s not that big of a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap perks up, “Hey, how about we check out William’s room?” he suggests, “I think we could find some stuff in there that could help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and George nod in usion, catching up to Sapnap who had waited for them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William’s room was exactly what they expected. Messy and a load of nonsense scattered about. Dream walked over to his desk and poked through his items. There was a journal that was open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was filled with vile things about a lot of different students, it made Dream’s skin itch. What particularly caught his eye was a scribbled down sentence about George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Caught eye on George's little notes app shit. The guys gay, should’ve known. The little fuck always is on Dream’s tail like a bitch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream frowned, it was a cruel thing to say about anyone. Regardless of who they were. Also, about George’s sexuality. He wants to just close it and not even talk about it, because if George wanted to say something or come out he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But George walks up next to him, and just lets out a simple, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream turns and looks at him, “I’m sorry, George. I didn’t even know this was in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s fine,” George says quietly, “He was a jerk anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Sapnap asks, placing a hand on George’s hair and rubbing it, then looks down at the notebook, “Oh, damn. This guy is a prick. What the fuck is wrong with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you George,” Dream says, “No matter what, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiles, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The topic falls, and they continue to poke around his room. But nothing comes up, and their suspicions that he kept poison somewhere in his room falls through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, this is the most annoying case ever,” Sapnap sighs, “Literally nothing is coming up, the case is so cold I could get frostbite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream thinks about what he gathered, then looks at George. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. The case has gone cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days turn into weeks, and Sapnap feels this is a cold case. Dream knows more than he does, but still hasn’t shared. Because George is right there, his sunglasses and all with his journal in hand, staring at the younger kids running around in the playground. Dream takes it upon himself to sit next to George, not to talk, but to bask in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George speaks first, “You know, I never have played on a playground before. My mom told me that it would knock my sunglasses off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs a little, “Poor baby George, wondering why he couldn’t play with the other kids. But he knew full on that light brings his migraines on, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hums, “You couldn’t play at night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George furrows his brows, “I suppose I could’ve. But my mother didn’t like me going outside. I was homeschooled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip tightens on his notebook, “Nothing I could do to change her mind. I miss her, but she’s far away. She’s back in England.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never asked, but why’d you come to America?” Dream asks, “Were there no academy’s in England?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughs, “I love my mother, but she was overbearing. So I left on foreign exchange and got my citizenship shortly after. I of course went to a few academy’s back in England, but none of them were that good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence follows. Dream understands, parents can be a handful at points no matter how much you love them. He looks back to the playground and at all of the kids running around and laughing. Part of him misses being a child and being mischievous. Of course he was still a little obnoxious even as a 2- year old, but he matured a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap groans behind them, “Guys. This case is literally going cold at the tip of my fingers. How can Dr. Howard be this sure it wasn’t a suicide? There’s no evidence that proves otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tenses, “You’re right… I mean. I don’t know, Dr. Howard isn’t one to just— put things on our shoulders without knowing what he’s doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right, but this is like— the driest and coldest case I’ve ever read,” Sapnap sighs, he slams his book shut and leans on the table, “Let’s stop talking about the case for a moment. Did you guys see the stuff on the news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scoffed, “No one watches the news anymore, Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I do, thank you very much!” Sapnap feigns hurt, leaning back, “Fine. I won’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Sapnap,” Dream laughs, “Tell us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap smiles, “Fine I will,” he leans in close, “Did you guys hear the news? Apparently like, witches exist or something, recently something came forward in anxiety history that was supposed to be destroyed basically talking about a curse that plagued civilians hundreds of years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous,” George says immediately, “Don't believe everything you hear on the news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, Sapnap looks at him, “It’s dated that there can still be witches in present time! Like, people have come forward and said that they know people who have been cursed after wronging one, like it’s proven and they’ve shown evidence of being cursed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands up and grabs his backpack, “I’m not in the mood for nonsense. You’re full of shit Sapnap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he leaves, and Dream frowns, “Weird. Usually he’s interested in history and such. And he’s never one to like not believe an obvious lie from someone either,” he rests his chin on his hand, “I wonder what’s up with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shrugs, “I’m not even bullshitting. This is like a real thing, and it’s so scary to think that they can be anywhere around us and we wouldn’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is pretty scary,” Dream sits up, “How do people even prove that they’re cursed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s this thing, the historians labeled it as ‘the evil eye’ and apparently someone’s gaze can like, hurt you or even go as far as killing you,” Sapnap shivers, “That’s scary to think of in general.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nods in agreement, “I think I’m gonna go. I have a course to do for my training, catch you later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap smiles, “Yeah, see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But on Dreams walk back his mind goes back to something that George mentioned in his journal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The boy who can’t meet someone else’s gaze?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was George… cursed? Dream’s mind keeps racing, everything was pointing to George being the one who killed William. The poison, the sunglasses, the crack in the wall. Had George been hurt by something William did that caused it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was being ridiculous with his thoughts at this point, there was no way George had killed William, despite all odds pointing to him. George wasn’t cursed, for all he knew that was a load of horseshit coming from Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew in the world there were many things that the regular human would never know, that a lot was to be uncovered. Sure, at one point witches could have existed. But in Dream’s only logical explanation for anything that has happened and been unconverted, it was all a coincidence on George’s part. He most likely had not done anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite knowing Sapnap well, Dream doesn’t know how he would react to George potentially being the only suspect Dream has considered— plus the fact he had hidden all of this evidence and knew of these things all while Sapnap complained about the case being a cold one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The topic of mythical things in their world wasn’t a new thing. Tons of people reported that there were people out there with powers and they’ve seen it first hand, but it’s never been caught on camera and professionally documented. People who did report it were seen as out of their mind, but with this new found arrival of ‘witches’ being </span>
  <em>
    <span>true, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream is starting to believe that maybe it’s not as crazy as everyone thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t know where George had gone, he just left after Sapnap began to talk about them, giving them no details as to where he went. There were many places Dream could think of. His room, a bathroom, the courtyard, the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if George wanted to be bothered though, so he left his train of thoughts to die out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking along, he’s scrolling through his phone when someone slams into him out of nowhere, Dream stumbles back and tries to balance himself, “Hey, be careful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looks up to see someone that’s a little taller than him, his glasses fixed on the top of his head, and he’s staring down at him curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, I didn’t see you there,” he says, and Dream quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful,” Dream said, “You from around here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never seen this guy in his life. The guy is very tall, his voice seems to be accented like George’s, and his hair is all over the place. Definitely not from the academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually new in town, I was guided here,” he says, “Or— Not guided but I was sent here to help. My name is Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, but call me Dream, yeah?” Dream replies, he holds a hand out for Wilbur to take, but the guy simply laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do handshakes, sorry,” Wilbur apologizes, “But it’s nice meeting you. By any chance do you know where the Florence Academy is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m heading there right now, why don’t you just come with?” Dream offers, “You’re actually going in the opposite direction of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur turns around and places his hands on his hips, “Huh, I guess my knowledge of location is a little weaker in a different place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream just laughs awkwardly, “New places are hard to navigate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for me, usually,” Wilbur shrugs, “Anywho, thanks for taking me to the academy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their walk is… well quiet. Wilbur looks around the scenery and writes little notes on the sticky notes that he pulled from his pocket. Weirdly, it reminds him of George and his habit of writing everything in his notes app or in his journal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the academy, Dream welcomes the guards and says Wilbur is with him. He stops a few yards away from the gate and turns to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you here for?” Dream asks, “Is there anything I can help you with or are you just looking to apply?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh heavens no, I’m not applying,” Wilbur laughs gleefully, “I already have… a job. But is there a head of the school I can be appointed to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream feels confused, who is this guy? But nonetheless, he points in the direction that the dean's office is and Wilbur thanks him millions of times before heading his way over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right then his phone pangs, and Dream pulls his phone out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>George</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please come to my room… I need someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t even take a second for him to start sprinting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s door is unlocked and the room is completely dark. The blind are shut and blocked with blankets, despite his room being tidy again there is paper scattering it as if a tornado had swept through. Dream looks around for George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds George sitting on the ground curled in a ball, his hands are covering his face, in what looks to be pain. His hair is messy, his hands are scratching at his scalp and he looks frozen, this much tension is definitely not good for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rushes over and gets down next to George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Dream asks gently, “Are you hurting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t seem George can even speak with the amount of pressure he's emitting onto his face. His body is completely tensed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, hey,” Dream sits down closer to him and places a hand on the back of George’s neck, “I can’t help you if you don’t give me a little help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, “Just.. Just talk…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hums, “Okay. Well what about? There’s tons of things I can talk about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pries a hand off of his face, shakily grabbing the hand on the back of his neck and holding it close to him. This isn’t uncommon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When George’s migraines get really bad, he often messages Dream and asks for him to come over, or to help him and such. Normally, George wasn’t a person that seeked comfort through touch. So him going out of his way to just hold his hand was a red flag for Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well,” Dream thinks for a moment, “When I was like six or seven, I remember going to the beach and seeing a washed up jellyfish. I didn’t think much of it, but for some reason I already knew what it was. My parents never taught me animals, or at least not yet,” Dream smiles at the memory,  “I picked it up, and low and behold it stung me so I dropped it, and then I screamed for my parents. They were freaking out, but for some reason in that moment the pain didn’t really hurt. I just… wanted to talk to the animal or hold it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand is squeezed, most likely an urge to continue, “Then another time. This was after I joined the academy. I was quite a mischievous kid and always causing problems. It was around midnight at the school and I thought it would be funny if I just filled the fountain with goldfish. So I went to the pet store and bought fifteen goldfish and poured them all into the fountain.” Dream laughs, “The dean was so mad… well more so that all of the fish died from shock not even ten minutes later. But hey, I didn’t know they would all die. But the dean was scolding and ranting at me, but I didn’t take it to heart at all, because in my mind this school needed something that would pull it from its orderly fashion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It goes a little silent afterwards, and George had relaxed a bit by now. Dream squeezes his hand first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I first heard of you coming to the school, I was such a jealous asshole,” Dream sighs, “I held a lot of pent up annoyance to someone I didn’t even know. Then I snapped when you beat me on the top spot, and every day it haunts me that I hurt you over it. I think about it more than I should even though you forgave me so easily, and I’m still regretful over it. But hey, now we’re best friends… and you’re someone that’s extremely important to me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream holds his tongue for a second, “And there's certain things in the world that I used to see as dull, I didn’t find meaning in them. But after I met you and after I heard all of your quirky interests and knowledge on the most random things I slowly began to realize, the world isn’t dull. I just hadn’t met someone that would bring the color that I was searching for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room falls into silence. For minutes, then what seems like hours. They sit quietly and George has seemed to relax more, still holding his hand. Dream laid his head against the bed and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some people in this world go through unimaginable things that will hurt them, and I don’t know what it is that causes you to feel the urge to hide away when you’re hurt, but let me be the person that will help you,” Dream whispers, “I know I’m not usually serious or anything, but right now I want you to know that if anything, if anyone hurts you, then you tell me. Let me be with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Dream didn’t look towards him, he wouldn’t even know George was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dream sat up and pulled George into his arms, “Why are you crying? Don’t cry, it gets your face all blotchy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” George whines, “I… I’d do the same for you… be there for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are your sunglasses?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I threw them, and broke them…” George says, “I… I can’t remember much of what happened after I got back to my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, Dream feels the most gut twisting feelings. He didn’t know what it was, but his body ached alongside George’s. He wanted to hold him, he didn’t want bad things to hurt George. By no means was George weak, but everyone falls apart sometimes, even himself. He feels weak sometimes too, he feels like he can’t leave his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Same for George, he’s not a shy and soft type of person. Dream knows this best. George is witty and gets energy off other people’s energies, he laughs and he jokes with them. Calls them idiots and pulls the stupid pranks on them too. All of this, and he’s still one of the most clever guys out there. Dream feels constantly fond of who George is. Sure, he’s a huge introvert and finds solace in quiet at points, but he loves to be with his friends and be the pure chaos he can be, all while being a common grounder for him and Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why he feels this way, maybe it’s not just the feeling of being next to a close friend, it’s beyond that. Beyond a burning touch that confuses them both, beyond a hug, and beyond a wave goodbye. It’s so much more, and Dream hasn’t ever put so much thought into it because truth be told it’s terrifying to feel another way for your best friend that isn’t the platonic, friends forever way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey George?” Dream whispers, “I want to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream is about to say it, but there's a knock on the door. Instead of having George answer he separates the two of them and goes to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside is Dr. Howard and Wilbur. Dream furrows his brows, “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to see George,” Dr. Howard said, “Please move, Dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in pain right now, I don’t think he needs a lot of people surrounding him,” Dream says, “So maybe do this later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighs, “Dream, step aside,” he moves to stand in front of him and pulls out a badge, “I’m working with the FBI. I came in search of George Davidson. There are things I need to do and things I need to sort out with him. If you don’t move there will be consequences.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stands his ground though, and Dr. Howard takes a deep breath, “Move, Dream. He’s not in trouble. We need to do this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what it is,” Dream said, “I should be allowed with him if anything, we’re best friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rolls his eyes, “I’m sure there’s plenty he hasn’t told you,” he looks past Dream’s shoulder, “George. Here’s sunglasses. Come with us. Bring your journal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears George stand up and stumble behind Dream. George isn’t looking up when he takes the sunglasses from Wilbur and grabs Dream’s shirt, “He can come with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dean and Wilbur share a look, but ultimately Wilbur gives in and nods, “Alright. Come along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are welcomed into a dark room, George is pulled away from him and he’s sat at a table. It’s candlelit almost, as if this were to be a ritual of some sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stands to the side, and Dr. Howard leaves the room. Now it was only him, George, and Wilbur. His mind trails to Sapnap, who has no idea whatsoever what's going on. He feels anxiety crawl his skin when Wilbur pulls out a thick book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, George,” Wilbur says, “You know me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stares at him, “Do I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Wilbur says, “Let me see your journal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s body tensed, “Why do you need my journal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will see,” Wilbur says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, George hands him the bulky journal and Wilbur smiles in thanks, then flips the page a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I go into this,” Wilbur says, “Did you kill William Samuel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” George replies, “I don’t think—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, that was a question, answer it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” George fixes his glasses, “I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s jaw drops. He knows that he had his suspicions, but everything was telling him that it couldn’t be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Wilbur asked, “You’re not in trouble. Just tell me what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was walking back from my history lesson, and William came up to me and wouldn’t leave me alone,” George started, “I didn’t know what he wanted from me. But he followed me and then right before I turned the corner he pulled me into the bathroom and just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Continue, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He started picking on me, calling me names and stuff and when I tried to leave he pushed me to the wall and I hit my head really hard so my sunglasses fell off,” George’s hands were digging into one another, “He called me a freak and then smashed my glasses with his foot. And I tried to hide, but he forced me to look at him. And then it happened. I killed him. He dropped in front of me and I freaked out. I— I didn’t mean to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was crying by then, and Dream wanted to go up to him and comfort him, hug him, but Wilbur glared at him so he was reluctant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how did you kill him?” Wilbur asks, “I’m here to help you. I need to know exactly what happened, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream has never seen George so on edge before, and his gut twists, but George takes a deep breath, “My mom, she borrowed a lot of money from this woman after my dad lost his job. She swore on her first son she’d pay her back. But somewhere along the line the promise was forgotten,” he holds his arms, “Then we were visited. She gave me candy, and being the idiot child I was I took it. But it came with a price. She cursed me, I was cursed and I could no longer look at people or I’d kill them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiles, “How did your mom handle it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She locked me in the house and I wasn’t able to leave. I’d get painful migraines and I’d… I couldn’t stand being in the light longer than a few minutes at one point, because the light hurts my eyes,” George whispers, “So I wasn’t ever able to take my glasses off. For the sake of not being in pain and not hurting or killing anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is,” Wilbur says, “You probably don’t remember me. But you should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>June 4th, 2010. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>There is this boy. He follows me places I go with my mom, he says he can help me. I told my mom and she was excited… for what reason? But when I went to find him… it was like he never existed in the first place,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur reads aloud, “Do you know who that boy who claimed he could help you was?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, “He disappeared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiles, “I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was you?” George said, “You were the one that said you could help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my mother was an old woman, she had a lot of pent up issues that I had to resolve for her,” he explained, “She didn’t even remember cursing a child until I brought it up at dinner. She was remorseful, and gave me this little bottle…” Wilbur pulls a small bottle from his bag and holds it up, “To give to you. Before she passed away she wanted you to be free of a curse, she forgave your mother because she paid her back soon after she cursed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother never said she did,” George whispered, “Why would she lie about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is in over her head, she had an excuse by then to keep you away from the outside world, she knew what was real and what wasn’t real,” Wilbur explained, “It wasn’t out of being a terrible mother, she wanted you safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nodded, “Why didn’t you find me sooner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left the country, you left your mother behind and I had to figure out the exact Academy you went to all by myself. Not to mention I have no idea what this town even is,” Wilbur sighed, “But I’m here now. I know you and I know you didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I want to give you this to free you of the curse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.. how do you know it’s going to work?” George asks, “What if it doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream watches them converse. His body feels strange knowing that all that has been revealed was true, that witches were real and that the possibilities of people with supernatural abilities were real too. He grew up reading about them in fantasy novels and so forth, and the question of if they were real or not laid heavy on his mind when he was a young child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to think George of all people had been cursed, it hurt. It was hurtful to see that someone as goofy and playful as George was a victim of a curse that hurt people. He knew why George never let them look at him when they would spend the night with each other in the early morning after. He knew why George covered his eyes when his sunglasses were off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything made sense. And Dream felt saddened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks behind him. His eyes can’t be seen behind the glasses. In fact Dream had never even seen his eyes before. He didn’t know what he looked like behind the glasses. Eyes tell a lot about a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hands him the bottle, “Go ahead, George. Drink it all. I promise you, that you will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drinks it and George is silent for a few moments after, and Dream wonders if it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur pulls the glasses off of his face and looks at him, “Look into my eyes, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, his arms cross over his chest and he only squeezes his eyes shut harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look </span>
  </em>
  <span>into my </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wilbur says again, his voice more stern and George releases the death grip he had on his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” George says before opening his eyes, except when he does… nothing happens. Clearly taken aback, George sits up in his chair and pushes it back, knocking it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands crawl to his face, holding it in disbelief. Wilbur only smiles, “It worked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks at Wilbur’s eyes again, “Oh my god,” he whispers. He quickly turns to Dream with the largest smile on his face ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles himself when he sees George. He’s pretty, his eyes are a cute dark brown color and they’re soft looking. Deep down Dream can feel his own happiness creep up on him, because he’s never seen George has happy as he is right nods</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see you, like, clearly!” George laughs, “Oh my god, I can’t believe this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hurt? Is anything in pain?” Dream asks gently, “Wilbur, are there any side effects?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just migraines, I don’t think those will go away, but they won’t be as common as before,” Wilbur replies, “If he gets sick, call me up. I’ll leave you with my card.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dream nods, “How are you feeling, George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright… I don’t have a headache or anything,” George replies, still looking at him, “You look so different without my glasses. It’s so crazy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I hotter?” Dream smirks jokingly, but George rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot,” George says. He turns around to look at Wilbur, who is simply watching with fond eyes, “Thank you so much, Wilbur. I can’t thank you enough for this. All my life I thought I was going to take this curse to my grave, but you really changed my life forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream suddenly remembers something though, someone who has been out of the loop and didn’t know anything that was going on at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, we gotta tell Sapnap,” Dream bit his lip, “He’s gonna freak the fuck out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap is in his dorm when they knock. Wilbur had left a while ago to go back to the UK. When he opens, it’s obvious he was just asleep, groggily opening the door while rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong…” Sapnap yawns, “Wait. George your sunglasses? Where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George offers a sheepish smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of explaining, Sapnap is staring and George confused as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. You were actually cursed by a witch?” Sapnap said, “Like, they're real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods, “Is that really all you got from that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no, I’m still shocked about the William situation but— George, why wouldn’t you tell us?” Sapnap said, “You know that we wouldn’t be mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you guys would've thought I was crazy, and I was raised by mother to never tell a soul about my curse, and if I did I could’ve gotten into a lot of trouble,” George explains, “I trust you guys with everything in me, but that wasn’t something so easy to talk about on my part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they going to do about you… killing William? Not that it was purposefully but… is it going to be something they can arrest you for?” Sapnap asks, “You didn’t mean to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The academy doesn’t know about my curse, Dr. Howard just knew that Wilbur needed to talk to me,” George said, “So no one except you guys know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hums, “Okay… so what should we tell Dr. Howard?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a little bit, just wait out maybe a few days and we can tell him that there is no other conclusion but suicide,” Dream said, “It’s terrible, but… you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think in honor of George being freed from his curse, we should go get dinner!” Sapnap changes the mood quickly and stands up, “Let’s get out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s storming, pretty hard. A downpour has taken over their path, so Sapnap pats Dreams should, “Okay, I’m gonna go run to my car and I’ll warm it up. Then pull it around front.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and George nod, and then watch as Sapnap sprints across the courtyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dream,” George said, “I don’t know if you remember, but before we left to see Wilbur, you told me you had something to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… right,” Dream says awkwardly, “When I was next to you my mind kinda went into thousands of different directions. I realized some things while doing so as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods for him to continue, so he does, “And I was thinking. Being so close and stuff, I realized that it’s not that way I’ve been taking it in for so long. It’s like I long to be next to you at all times. I want to be with you always, and while of course that’s natural for friends, I realized that it’s not just that. You are someone that is so much more important to me than I ever imagined.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” George said, “Are you saying what…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream continues to speak, turning towards him, “And in a world where I’m constantly on my feet and moving around, you are like the center of gravity that holds me down. I don’t know how to say this other than doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls George out into the pouring rain, immediately getting drenched, “Call me cliche all you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream bends down and cups George’s cheeks, presses their lips together, holding them close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulls away George is looking up at him, his eyes sparking, and the water droplets dripping down his face, looking pretty as ever. Dream wants to run, but George just smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” he grabs Dream’s collar and kisses him a bit harder this time, making Dream laugh and accidentally knock their teeth together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both pull away laughing, completely missing the fact that Sapnap has been honking his horn for the past minute or so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distinctly they hear him scream, “Hey lovebirds, I am starving!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rolls his eyes, “Be right there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to George, he smirks, “You catch my drift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot, of course I </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch </span>
  </em>
  <span>your drift.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Feedback is alwayyysss  welcomed and I love to see it. Kudos and comments appreciated, or one of them. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>